


The Process of Discovery

by itsgoodtobealunatic (DragonGirl11)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl11/pseuds/itsgoodtobealunatic
Summary: Jack suggests a trip to a kinky love festival. The Doctor and Rose admit to each other that it sounds like a fantastic idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For dwsmutfest.tumblr.com Valentine’s Day Kink-o! This is my “Author’s Choice” fic - an introduction that will(hopefully) link all the following fics together. Shoutout to doctorroseprompts.tumblr.com for the idea of an “Alien Love Festival”

The Doctor lay on his back under the console with his legs sticking out. Jack stood by the viewscreen, monitoring output from a measuring tool the Doctor had put into place while he tinkered. A toolbox sat open between them. They chatted pleasantly. Soon, the conversation turned to their next destination. “How about we visit a love festival?” suggested Jack, voice muffled slightly by the console above the Doctor’s head. “Spend a few days releasing some of that pent-up sexual energy, come back revitalized and ready to save some planets.” He bounced up and down on his toes, making the grating squeak.

The Doctor made a noncommittal but agreeable grunt. “So you can run off and shag some locals, and give Rose an’ me some peace and quiet? Sounds good to me,” he said.

“Alright!” cheered Jack. “I think we should go to the one on Pluaphel. I’ve heard it’s got quite the scene. Kinky as all get-out.”

“Oh no. If we’re going to do this, we’re going to choose a place with a vanilla option.”

“Aww, I thought you’d be into that kind of stuff, Doc. You’ve got the leather.” He gestured to the jacket draped over the back of the jumpseat.

The Doctor had been to Pluaphel once before, a very long time ago. It had been quite enjoyable for him, though the memory was tainted by who his partner was at the time. But if one was from, say, Earth in the year 2005 and hadn’t already been exposed to the vastness of BDSM, one might find it rather overwhelming. Rose had never expressed an interest in anything remotely kinky. “S’not about me,” said the Doctor. “‘S about Rose. You know what early 21st century Earth culture’s like. Hand me that Ganymede driver.”

Jack knelt down and retrieved a device from the toolbox, which he placed into the Doctor’s outstretched hand. From this angle, he could see into the hall, where Rose was about to enter the room. “You could just ask her,” Jack said. He looked up at her and winked.

The Doctor grumbled a little, unwilling to take that sort of initiative, lest it scare her away. Rose entered the room, having heard the last few sentences. “Ask me what?” she said innocently.

The Doctor started. “Oh! Rose,” he said, sitting up carefully. Jack had crossed his arms and was looking pointedly at him, still kneeling on the floor. The Doctor assumed that was meant to put pressure on him to talk about the Pluaphel festival with Rose. He wiped his hands on his trousers and cleared his throat. “Didn’t see you there. We were just discussing where to go next.”

“Were you now?” Rose flipped her hair and perched on the jumpseat. “Where are we off to?”

“I want to go to the love festival on Pluaphel, but according to the Doctor, it’s up to you.” said Jack, standing up and returning to the viewscreen. He looked over the display for a brief moment. “Well, looks like my work here is done. I’ll be in my room.” He pointed with finger guns to the hallway, and left the pair alone in the console room.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. “Sounds alright to me. What’s it like?”

“It’s an entire festival dedicated to a specific kind of sexual pleasure,” said the Doctor, standing up. He rolled his shoulders, working out the knots he had gathered from lying on the grating.

Rose giggled. Typical Jack, suggesting a sex festival as a nice place to visit. “What do you mean, a specific kind?” she prodded.

“The kind with handcuffs and collars.” The Doctor leaned against the console with one hand and gestured vaguely with the other. Rose’s heart started beating double time. “The kind where I might tie you to the bed and have you call me Sir, or you might put me over your knee and spank me. In short, BDSM.”

The pounding in Rose’s chest grew with every word. She had explored those sorts of things in her private fantasies, but never with a partner. She hadn’t had the guts to bring it up. “I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing,” she said cautiously.

The Doctor chuckled. “900 years of time and space, it takes more than a few whips and chains to scare me off.”

To Rose, this felt like a pivotal moment. Beyond this point was completely unknown territory. It was a little intimidating, but just begging to be explored. All she had to do was accept. “Alright,” she said, licking her lips, “let’s do it.” She stood up off the jumpseat and sauntered over to the Doctor.

The Doctor looped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She could feel the warmth of his arms through his thin jumper. “Are you sure?” he asked. “There’s lots of other places to go, even other love festivals that might be more your speed.”

“S’good to try new things, yeah?” She caught her tongue between her teeth and grinned up at him.

He grinned back. “Absolutely. We can take it slow if you want, see what you like and what you don’t. No pressure.”

Rose stretched up, looped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. The kiss was slow and lingering and full of love. They smiled softly and rested their foreheads together as their lips broke apart. Rose opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor, who had his eyes still closed, enjoying the moment. She pulled back and grinned again. “Off to Pluaphel, then!”

The Doctor released her and began setting the course. “Jumping in with both feet, Rose Tyler? Fantastic.”


End file.
